Cupid's Weapons
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: What if Veronica had got to a date with Norris right after Weapons of class destructions in season 1?


**_Love Weapons_**

**Veronica ****and**** Norris**

What if after he was wrongly accused for the bomb thing because of the set-up by the ATF agent and after Veronica's article, Norris got released and Veronica decided to give him a chance and to go on a date with him?

Of course, the kiss between Logan and Veronica never happened at the Camelot... Actually, it never happened at all!

Veronica broke up with Leo the day the article got out.

So Norris is set free and go thanks Veronica for her help, after he thanks her, she confirms to him that she is going out with him the following Friday.

* * *

It was Friday, after school, Veronica was in her room, getting ready for her date with Norris. 

They were going to eat, then go to some weapons' exposition.

She didn't really love him, but she knew that love didn't come easily, love was something that needed to be earned, and she wanted to have it. She had been very surprised when the agent had told her that he loved her since a long time. Of course he always had been nice to her, even when the whole school was against her, he defended her… Even back in junior high when he was mean to other kids, he was very nice to her! So even if she didn't love him (yet), she liked him enough to give him a chance and she believed enough in him to try her best to make it work.

* * *

She had seen him in English the all week of course, and they had talked more in those few days that they had since they knew each other. Actually, people were already talking about them… Rumours were spreading very fast. She was surprised to see that Logan seemed to be mad about her new "friend"… She knew that he was the one spreading the most rumours, and she wasn't surprised, because he had done that since Lilly died… But she decided to leave it aside and not to worry about it. Actually, she thought that it was kind of nice for once to ear rumour about something that makes her happy while it's habitually for something bad that happened to her! 

He usually never listened in English, but she had been surprised to see him listen and take notes the whole week. Maybe to try to impress her… She didn't really know, but she liked the attention!

* * *

It was 6:30 PM and he was picking her up at 7 PM. She didn't know were he was going to take her for dinner, but she had the feeling that it was going to be something she'll like. 

When she had told her father about Norris taking her out on a date, she had been surprise by the way he didn't argue at all about it. Actually, her father seemed to like Norris without meeting him… Strange… Maybe he had met him on a case of some sort… Of course he knew him when he was sheriff but now? It was a question that she decided to put aside and ask both of them later.

She had 15 minutes left and was exited too.

Why?

She didn't really know… She had the feeling that she was doing the right thing… She could feel it!

* * *

She remembered on day, when Lilly was alive (a little before she died, after Duncan 'broke up' with her…), they were in her room and Lilly had told her how she thought that Norris would be good for Veronica. 

"_I am telling you Veronica, you need to live a little! Show everybody the Veronica that only me sees!"_

"_What are you saying Lilly? Duncan just broke up with me…"_

"_So? That's why you need to date someone else! A guy that is going to treat you like you deserves! A guy that is totally into you!"_

"_Like who?"_

"_Norris!"_

"_What?"_

"_Oh please Veronica! He can't keep his eyes off you since the word is out that Duncan and you are broken up! Plus, you are the only one he always was nice to!"_

"_So what? He is nice with you too!"_

"_Yes but that's because I am fabulous! Everyone is nice with me!"_

Then they had been interrupted by Lianne, and they never got to talk about it again because at first Veronica avoided the subject, then Lilly died.

* * *

10 minutes left… She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a relaxing pair of jeans and a t-shirt that matched her earrings. She looked good to go anywhere. Actually, she thought that she was gorgeous! She could almost ear a giggling Lilly telling her: 

"_You look absolutely fabulous Veronica Mars!"_

She sat back on her bed and looked inside her purse to see if she had all she needed…

"_Cell phone… Wallet… Little make up bag... Teaser…"_ At that point, she stopped. Will she need the teaser while with Norris? Of course it was always safer to have it with her, but did she really needed to take it? After all, she always had it with her since she started working with her father… Even if she knew she would be absolutely safe; she left it in her purse. A first date was too soon to take her teaser out of her purse. She also made sure that she had her little knife, the one she used to cut Wallace off the flag pole. She always kept it with her, mainly because it was something she bought one day with Lilly.

* * *

They both bought one that day, and then they exchanged them! 

"_Veronica, come look at them, they are so cute!"_

"_They are just little knives Lilly!"_

"_Maybe, but they are cute, and we need them!"_

"_We need them? Why?"_

"_Because you father always says that it's not safe to be out at night when we are a girl, and if we have them, we'll be able to stay out longer"_

"_You realize that my father is no going to pull my curfew off just because we have knives right?"_

"_Whatever Veronica! They'll be friendship knives!"_

"_Friendship knives? We have friendship bracelets, friendship t-shirts, friendships diaries and even a friendship book! Fine! Let's have friendship knives!"_

_They never really got to use them, mainly because Lilly forgot hers somewhere in her room, but maybe it really was a friendship knife, after all, when she used it, she found a new best friend in Wallace… More than that, a brother!_

* * *

When she heard the doorbell, she knew that it was him… For a second, she could almost hear Lilly telling her to _'go and get it girl'_, just as she did right before her first date with Duncan. She smiled, and could hear Lilly laugh… A happy laughing…

* * *

She got out of her room with a happy smile on her face and looked at Norris talking nicely with her father. She cleared her throat to let them know that she was in the room. They both turned their head in her direction. 

She said hello to the boy and goodbye to her dad.

Once they were outside the apartment, Norris told her that she looked very nice. She almost blushed (Almost, because Veronica Mars NEVER blush!) and thanked him, adding that he didn't look too bad himself. She knew that it was kind of pathetic and that if she saw the scene from the outside, she would be mocking herself right now, but she couldn't help it, she felt very nervous.

They got to Norris's car and they drove in a comfortable silence until they reached a very nice Italian restaurant. Veronica smiled: She absolutely loved Italian food! She smiled at the fact that he knew that much about her.

* * *

When they walked inside the restaurant, she realized that the ambiance was very romantic. Very nice too. She liked it! He walked her to a table near the window that he had reserved. She got even more surprised when he helped her seat just like a gentleman would do. 

"Did you choose Veronica? I've heard that the lasagnes here are very good!"

"I was just thinking about trying them! Ha-ha!"

"Well, two lasagnes then! With water and coke please."

"Yes Mister!" The waitress said before leaving.

"How did you guess that I wanted water to drink?"

"At school when you eat lasagnes, you always drink water. Once I heard you tell Fennel that it was because you liked them so much, you wanted to taste the whole thing, without anything else to come in between!"

"Wow! I'm impressed! You know me very well!"

"I've been watching you! ... But, you know, not in a creepy kind of way…"

"Why?"

"Because you're nice to look at!"

"Oh… Well… Thanks Norris! I… Actually I don't know what to say…"

Norris blushed and the waitress came back with their orders. The rest of the dinner, they talked about small thing, like friends, school, stupid 9ers, the PI job, movies they both liked… Veronica was having a really good time!

She didn't remember having so much fun while on a date with Duncan. Even the dates with Troy were different. Duncan was always very predictable, and Troy always wanted more of her…

With Norris, even if he was acting perfectly gentleman, she knew that he would not hold back when "kissing time" comes up. She also knew that he'd respect her as a woman, and not try to get in her pants if she was not ready for it.

How she knew it? She was not sure, she just trusted him for that!

When the waitress came back giving them the card with the deserts, they were both laughing and having a pretty good time. While Veronica ordered a chocolate chip ice-cream, Norris ordered a waffle with wiped cream on it.

* * *

After that, they went to the exposition, which was not very far away from the restaurant. Even though Veronica didn't know anything about any of those, she was having a great time and Norris was explaining everything to her.

* * *

By the time they left the exposition, she had learned more than she could have ever imagined about weapons. 

"It was amazing Norris! I really had a great time! I never thought there would be that much to know about those weapons!" Veronica said as they got back to the car.

"I had a great time too Veronica! It's the best exposition I've ever been too!" That made Veronica blushe a little as she thought: '_Cupid's weapons are on me i think! WOW when did Norris became so hot?!_'

Norris got really close to her and put a hand on her cheek. As he was getting closer to her, Veronica knew that this was a good thing. She got closer to him too. Before she knew it, he was kissing her and she was responding to it. She was feeling happy and in the right place for the first time in a long time.

* * *

After a good 20 minutes make out session, they heard motorcycles and Veronica recognized the sound of it as Weevil, Felix and a couple of other PCHers. They stopped right in front of the couple and Weevil start: 

"Hey V! Having a good evening?

"A great one yeah! What about you?"

"Just checking on you… Felix heard Logan Echolls saying that he wanted to have a chance with you now that you helped him and everything…"

"He wants what?" Norris asked, looking suddenly very upset.

"Logan is just crazy! Don't worry about it Norris! Weevil, if you know me a little, you should know that I couldn't go out with someone like him!" Veronica said, taking Norris' hand in hers to calm him down.

"I know that V, I was just worried that he came to break your date or something. Hector heard him say to that Dick Boy that he wanted to make you understand that he was sorry and the right one for you!" Weevil said.

"Well, he can be sorry all he want, there is no way I am going to date him! I already told him that we could be friends but nothing more would be possible!"

"Good to hear! Well, we're going to go and, Norris, take good care of Veronica! If you hurt her, you'll hear from me!"

On those words, the bikers left, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

"Ok, so I didn't plan that to happen this evening!" Norris said. 

"Well, Weevil is a good friend!"

"It seems like he cares about you more than a friend…"

"Yeah, I see it too… But I don't think you need to worry…"

"I know! I trust you Veronica!"

"Thanks! So… What are WE now?"

"I'd say that you are my girlfriend!"

At that Veronica jumped into Norris 'arms and kissed him.

* * *

It was almost midnight when he dropped her off and 20 'til one when she actually stepped in her apartment! Her father was still watching TV and when he asked her about her date, she had a very big smile on her face and told him 

"My new boyfriend and I had a great time!"

"You had fun at a weapons exposition!"

"Not any weapons dad! It was Cupid's weapons we saw!"

On that last statement, Veronica left to go into her room. She was happy, that was for sure!

It was not much, but the bright smile on her face told him that she was very happy! It was the first time since Lilly Kane's death that he saw her smiling like that! That evening, Keith Mars went to sleep with a smile on her face: it was the first time since Lianne had left him. His baby girl was happy and so was he!

* * *

_OK, so here is a Veronica/Norris one shot! I published it on my "HER TRUE LOVE" fiction too, but i added a couple of things on this version... I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please leave me reviews!_

_Lorelei Candice Black!_


End file.
